Conspiratory Mutiny
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. After Sulu, Chekov, Mccoy and eventually Spock have run-ins with Captain Kirk's goons, the Bridge crew comes to one conclusion: "Captain Kirk must be assassinated!" Takes place before and during "Fighting for Love."


**(Author's Note: This story is basically "Fighting For Love" but from Sulu and Chekov's point of view. At first, it seems to take place before that story, but near the end, it intertwines with the other story's events. I am also aware that this installment isn't exactly romance-heavy, but I wanted this to be a complete story, so if it's sexual romance galore your'e looking for, that'll show up in the final installment. Just bear with me until I can come up with ideas! Thanks for reading this!)**

Scenes start in Sulu's quarters.

Sulu has woken up early and has just come from the bathroom, his hair slightly wet from bathing.

Chekov is still asleep, his body in fetal position.

_"Look at him, sleeping with no care in the world...Hmph. Never thought he'd last this long."_

Sulu takes his discarded knife and places it in his pocket.

_"He even let me cut him last night...I guess it could be called devotion. I like it. This warm feeling...Certainly better than the small joy from raping random men. Maybe he IS worth loving, after all."_

Chekov's tosses and turns for two seconds as the scar Sulu gave him is still red, yet to form fully.

Sulu walks nearby Chekov and gives his forehead a quick kiss.

He jots a quick note down, then he leaves the room.

Chekov wakes up an hour later.

"Uh...Hikaru...?" He asks groggily.

He looks around and eyes the note Sulu left behind.

**"Went to Bridge to start my shift. I'll see you then. Eat well, and I promise, no spies this time. Love, Sulu."**

Chekov smiles slightly as he sets the note down and enters Sulu's bathroom.

He removes his clothes and places them on a nearby hanger.

He steps into the shower as he turns the dial.

The water crashes onto his body as he looks for the Shampoo.

_"Hmmm...Never would've guessed Sulu was that deep...But that's just what makes him more unique."_

He finds the Shampoo as he squeezes some of the foam onto his hand, and then scrubs it into his hair in short rhythmic brushes.

His hands travel a little too low from his hair as he feels the scar Sulu gave him last night.

_"Hmmm...Feels right, somehow. I like it...Maybe I AM more than a just a whore to him after all. Certainly would explain the scar. I knew he had a kind heart under all of that evil acting."_

Chekov reapplies his head to the splashing water as the shampoo washes off of his head and into the drain.

"Computer, what is the current time?"

"APPROXIMATELY 0800 HOURS."

"What? Crap!" Chekov says as he hurries out of the shower, drying himself off.

He places his clothes on and leaves the room, running to the Turbolift.

He manages to catch it and seals the door behind him.

"Main Bridge."

The Turbolift takes him to his destination as he rushes out of the elevator and makes his way to the main room.

_"Ugh, so much for breakfast."_

He enters the door as the Bridge crew turns to look at him.

He performs a Terran salute as he proceeds to his station.

"Five minutes late, Mr. Chekov." Kirk says. "Try not to let it become a habit, huh?"

"A-Aye, Captain." Chekov says.

Kirk looks at Chekov curiously, cocking his head to see Chekov's new scar.

"What happened to you?" Kirk asks.

"Um...An assassination attempt on my life last night, sir." Chekov says.

"A taste of your own medicine, I'd say." Kirk says. "But I don't think a scar that fresh was from an assassination attempt. Why didn't you go to Doctor Mccoy?"

"I, um...I was too tired." Chekov says.

"Whatever you say. I really don't give a goddamn." Kirk says. "Lieutenant Uhura, any messages from the Empire?"

"Negative, sir." Uhura says, turning to face Kirk. "Looks like it's more wandering for us."

"Sigh..." Kirk says. "We haven't approached a planet in days...I'm getting bored."

"Maybe a game of Three-Dimensional Chess against someone you know will appease your boredom, Captain?" Uhura says, looking up from her console.

"Oh, no." Kirk says. "I'm not leaving this Bridge, Lieutenant."

The day is yet again uneventful as Chekov and Sulu occasionally glance at each other.

After five hours, Kirk dismisses them early.

"Go on, get out of here before I change my mind." Kirk says.

Sulu gets up as Chekov hurries to follow him.

The Navigator manages to catch up to him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Chekov asks.

"I have no clue..." Sulu says. "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Ah, sure. Why not?" Chekov says.

"Is your scar healing up ok?" Sulu asks as he and Chekov enter the Turbolift. "I hope it isn't hurting you. A toy isn't good damaged."

Chekov feels his scar as he looks at Sulu.

"Deck Three." Chekov says. "Yep. Doesn't hurt except for the occasional sting."

"Sting? Maybe you should consult Doctor Mccoy." Sulu says. "But what do I know? I've had this scar for years. I forgot how it felt when I first got it. Maybe i've become so used to knives and swords being used on others that I've forgotten how they feel on my own skin?"

"Maybe..." Chekov says.

The Turbolift reaches it's destination as the couple exits the lift.

They stand outside of the Cafeteria.

Sulu stops and checks on his food cards.

Chekov does the same as they look at each other.

Chekov blushes as Sulu looks at him kindly.

"Something on my face, Navigator?" Sulu asks playfully.

"Nope...As clean as a baby's bottom." Chekov says.

Chekov extends his hand as Sulu takes it.

They enter the room holding hands.

They proceed to the Food Synthesizer, where a small line is forming.

Onlookers sitting at their tables watch the couple out of the corner of their eyes.

The two eventually end up at the head of the line and swipe their respective food cards.

An oatmeal platter appears for Chekov and a Sushi platter for Sulu.

The two take their trays and sit at an abandoned table.

Mccoy, yet again, sits alone.

Chekov looks at Mccoy.

The Doctor gives a polite nod, then leaves the room.

Sulu looks at Chekov as he eats a portion of his meal.

"Sushi's pretty good, you know." He says. "You should try it. You'll like it, unlike that...hash you have there!"

"This 'hash' as you call it, happens to be a Russian delicacy. Besides, I'm not a seafood person." Chekov says. "But, if you try my oatmeal, I'll try a bite of the...whatever that is."

"Fair enough." Sulu says.

Chekov and Sulu each pick a small spoonful of their respective meals.

Sulu places his spoon near Chekov's mouth as the Russian does the same with his.

They both shove the spoonfuls into each other mouths.

Chekov immediately makes aface with his food as he swallows it.

"Ugh..." Chekov says. "Too sour."

Sulu swallows the oatmeal as he makes a similar face.

"No taste in this one." Sulu says.

"I think i'll just stick with what I know." Chekov says.

"Same here." Sulu says.

At that moment, Scotty and Uhura walk up to their table, Uhura holding onto Scott's right arm.

"Well, look at the lovey-dovey couple." Scotty says as he and Uhura take a seat. "Like peas and carrots."

"Hello, Scott." Sulu says degenerately.

Chekov nods silently.

"Never thought you'd get this far, Pavel." Uhura says. "Though I must say, that scar is so not you."

"Me and my scars are just fine, Miss Uhura." Chekov says, feeling his right-side scar. "Besides, it just feels right to me."

"Leavin' a bit of yourself on your trophy, eh, Sulu?" Scott says.

Sulu blushes ever so slightly as he turns to avoid Scotty's gaze.

"Hey, relax, you wannabe samurai." Scotty says to Sulu. "We ain't meanin' no harm."

"Right..." Sulu says. "And i'm sure the assassin that tried to drag me to Enginneering two days ago was a mere conincedence. Right?"

"I don't remember sendin' no assassins to ya." Scotty says, concerned.

"I can vouch for him, Mr. Sulu." Uhura says. "If Scotty wanted you dead, he'd have announced it. Besides, we like you guys. Your'e the only decent company here aside from Mccoy."

"How is the Doctor, anyway?" Chekov pipes up. "Is he still waiting for Spock?"

"Yep." Scotty says. "Cryin' like a wee babe. I've heard of whores, but Mccoy's somethin' else. Ever since Spock raped him, Mccoy's changed completely."

"He hasn't killed anybody in weeks." Uhura says. "And he's actually started _being nice _to his nurses. It's so unsettling, even the Captain's getting concerned."

"If by concerned, you mean horny, then yes...He was very..._concerned_." Sulu says jokingly.

"Ah, yeah." Chekov says, fiddiling with his food. "I keep hearing about that. Spock saved him, though. So, what's the big deal?"

Scotty ushers Sulu and Chekov to come closer, to whisper.

"I think the Captain's tryin' to break us all apart." Scotty says. "He tried rapin' Mccoy that one day. But, it won't stop there. He'll eventually come for you two, then for me and the lass."

"I could tell...the way he was looking at you in the Bridge this morning, Chekov." Uhura says. "I don't think he bought the 'assassination attempt' excuse for your scar."

"Hey, Sulu." Scotty says. "That assassin you mentioned. Could it have been one of Kirk's goons? Cause I swear on my most prized bottle of Whiskey, I ain't never tried to do ya in. Irish honor."

"Hmm...Now the puzzle pieces fit." Sulu says. "He's trying to break Spock and Mccoy apart, then he'll come for me and Pavel, then you and Uhura."

"So we've all got something to lose." Chekov says. "Do you think...? Nah, never mind."

"Somethin' to say, lad?" Scotty asks. "By all means, share."

"Well, Spock's coming back in two days, right?" Chekov asks.

The others nod.

"And Kirk's after Mccoy, and possibly me." Chekov says. "This could be our chance to finally get rid of Kirk."

"No way. Spock'll come in like a knight in shinin' armor." Scotty says. "The two are like Thelma and Louise. They can pretend to be mad at each other all they want, but Spock's loyalties are with Kirk."

"Not after he tried to grope ol' Doctor Death." Uhura says. "I'm sure that behind all that logic is a volcano just waiting to erupt onto Kirk, sexual pun not indended."

"Are you saying that we should try to get Spock on our side?" Sulu asks Chekov.

"Exactly." Chekov says. "Mccoy hates Kirk as much as we do. If we can get the Doctor to '_diagnose' _an assassination..."

"Then the Vulcan has no choice but to follow Starfleet regulations..." Scotty says.

"...Which require that if the Captain's unfit for command..." Uhura says.

"...Then the First Officer...does him in..." Sulu says.

Chekov extends his hand.

The group smiles evilly as the plan is established.

"All in favor, put your hands together..." Chekov says.

Like clockwork, the Bridge crew joins their hands together in a psuedo-handshake.

"Well, me and Scotty have to go." Uhura says. "He promised me a day in his quarters."

"Goodbye, lads." Scotty says, getting up along with Uhura, who reinstates her hold on his arm. "And Chekov...Your'e as sly as a rat. I love it. Bye, now."

The two leave as Sulu turns to look at Chekov.

"Mind letting me in on the REAL plan?" Sulu asks.

"That WAS the real plan." Chekov says. "We, my master, are going to engage in our first true-blue mutiny."

"Wow..." Sulu says. "I guess your'e brain is just as elegant as your'e body."

"Why don't we go to your quarters, and I'll show you ALL of my elegant body...?"Chekov says, moving a finger across Sulu's chest flirtatiously.

"Ooh, yes. Let's." Sulu says as the two get up.

The two leave the Cafeteria as a nearby Vulcan officer is seen raising a curious eyebrow.

* * *

Scenes switch to Sulu's quarters.

The boys have entered the room as they take their clothes off in a hurry.

Sulu is the first to undress, as he reduces himself to his underwear and lays on his bed.

Chekov rushes to get his pants off, as he eventually manages to.

Sulu lulls Chekov over with a finger.

"C'mon now, my toy..." Sulu says. "Let me play with you for a while..."

Chekov immediately pounces on Sulu as the two embrace in a playful manner.

Pavel moves his hands all across Sulu's bare chest as the two kiss aggressively.

Sulu begins feeling Pavel's chest over, his hand gliding over the **"Property of Hikaru Sulu"** brand.

Pavel replies in kind as he gently rubs Sulu's right nipple.

Sulu moans at the touch as he pushes Chekov's head to the rubbed area.

Chekov's allows it as he suckles the area around Sulu's right nipple, then taking the tip of it in his mouth.

"That's right, suckle the teat." Sulu says.

Chekov obeys, and places the whole tit in his mouth, waving his tongue along the skin whilst doing so.

Sulu immediately pulls Chekov's head free and stares at his face.

"You can either mouth my other tit or-"

Chekov responds completely differently by freeing his head from Sulu's grasp and kissing his neck instead.

"Oooohhh..." Sulu moans. "Insubordination...I like it..."

Chekov chuckles as he continues to kiss Sulu's neck, suckling at small areas.

"That's it...Love me, Navigator." Sulu says, his breathing getting slightly heavy.

"Yes...my master." Chekov says in between suckles.

Sulu rubs the bulge growing from Chekov's underpants, as if rewarding him.

Chekov moans softly as the two are locked in an embrace of pure passion.

Sulu reaches into Chekov's underpants and begins to fondle the area.

Chekov's moans become more audible as he makes one last kiss on Sulu's neck, then moves to his right shoulder.

"Maybe you should aim...lower...?" Sulu says.

Chekov understands as he places his tongue on the shoulder he was caressing and immediately glides his tongue down Sulu's body, past his belly button, and then, with the help of his hands, directly near Sulu's penis, housed by the underpants.

"That was...new." Sulu says.

"An example of my elegant brain..." Chekov says as he pulls Sulu's pants down slightly, revealing his member.

"Now here's some Asian cuisine I'll eat anytime..." Chekov says as he starts to lick Sulu's shaft, his eyes looking upwards into Sulu's.

The man looks back down at his lover with equally attracted eyes as he begins to pull down Chekov's underpants.

Chekov starts sucking Sulu's shaft in short thrusts with his head, while Sulu replies in kind.

The taste of sweat and exaustion enters the taste buds of both lovers as they continue the "69" for a good three minutes.

Chekov is the first to climax as his spunk enters Sulu's mouth.

Sulu swallows while still sucking, his own cock throbbing as he is near to climax.

He immediately removes his member from Chekov's mouth and positions himself upright as he jerks it off.

Chekov sits upright slightly, positioning his head near the cock, opening his mouth and extending his tongue.

Like clockwork, Sulu comes as the white liquid lands in Chekov's mouth and onto his tongue.

When Sulu finishes, Chekov swallows the last of it down.

"I see you enjoyed your dessert." Sulu says, an evil smile on his face.

"Yes, sir." Chekov says. "Whipped cream was always my favorite."

Sulu lays down on his bed as Chekov follows suit, one of his hands placed on Sulu's chest.

"Sigh..." Sulu says. "I needed that."

"I can imagine." Chekov says. "As long as your'e pleased."

"I certainly am, Navigator." Sulu says.

"So, what do you think of Scotty and Uhura?" Chekov asks. "You think they're really gonna help with the mutiny?"

"No doubt." Sulu says. "They may be ambitious, but Kirk's wronged all of them somehow in the past...This horniness he's seemingly plagued with isn't exactly major news. Remember when Kirk tied Uhura to one of the Cafeteria tables naked to assert his authority?"

"Yep...She still has nightmares about it." Chekov says.

"And the 'inspection' of Scotty's pipes?" Sulu asks.

"They never did tell us why that happened...Kirk doesn't find Scott attractive last I checked." Chekov says.

"I never could tell why a drunk irish wannabe lepurchan could be perceived as attractive. Funny, maybe, but nowhere nearly attractive." Sulu says.

"I guess when a man's horny, he's desperate?" Chekov says.

"Like the whole 'Pon Farr' scandal?" Sulu asks.

"Oh, God..." Chekov says. "What a low state for a Vulcan, but Spock's rape face is kinda cute...in a homicidal, evil sort of way."

"Anyway..." Sulu says. "So, how exactly are you gonna convince the Doctor to join in on our little parade?"

"Well, he hates Kirk, so it shouldn't be hard." Chekov says. "Spock's the key here."

"I still think it's gonna be like spittin' in a hurricane." Sulu says. "That Vulcan's honor won't allow him to join our cause, not even if Mccoy asks him."

"Oh, please." Chekov says. "All of that logic's bound to have an emotional side to it. It's like a cheese sandwhich. You cook it long enough, the cheese starts to drip off of the sides until it bursts away. Y'know?"

"Ok..." Sulu says. "Just try to get the ok from Mccoy before Spock comes back, cause if you don't he'll think somethin' fishy's going on, then there goes the plan."

"Understood." Chekov says. "Don't worry...I'll do all I can to protect us...And to secure your'e power...My master."

Chekov gives the man's right ear a playful nip as Sulu kisses Chekov on the cheek.

"I know you will..." Sulu says. "And I'll make sure you serve beside me when I'm Captain..."

Sulu smiles evilly as the scene zooms out and ends.

* * *

Scenes switch to nighttime the next day.

The rest of yesterday was fairly uneventful, Sulu and Chekov slept in Sulu's quarters again.

The daytime wasn't much to speak of either. Two fights, three Agony Booth trips for some rookies, but nothing other than that.

Spock is scheduled to return tomorrow.

The night shift ends as Chekov leaves the Bridge along with Sulu.

Both he and Sulu enter the Turbolift.

"Deck Three."

The Turbolift takes them there as it stops at it's destination.

"Ok, good luck." Sulu says as the Turbolift's doors close behind Chekov.

Chekov walks into Sick Bay as Mccoy is seen fiddiling with lab equipment.

"Whoever's there..." He says from behind the counter. "...Has to wait till tomorow to see me."

"It's me, Doctor." Chekov says.

Mccoy turns from his position by the drawers and sits on his chair.

"Ah, Chekov...A little late to have your check-up now..." Mccoy says, folding his hands.

"I need to talk to you..." Chekov says.

"Ugh...I'm a doctor, not a psychologist." Mccoy says irritably.

"It's important...Can we discuss this discreetly?" Chekov asks.

"Ok, ok." Mccoy says as he escorts Chekov into his quarters and seals the door behind the two.

He lays on his bed as he looks up at Chekov, still standing by the door.

"Ok." Mccoy says. "What's so important taht you've shanghai'd me at half past midnight?"

"It's about the Captain." Chekov says.

"Assassination attempt again?" Mccoy asks.

"No...But your'e getting warmer." Chekov says. "Me and Sulu think that the Captain's trying to break up all of the couples on the Bridge crew."

"Probably paranoid over losing his command...Or he's just a desperate, horny man. Or both...Probably both...What's your'e point?" Mccoy asks.

"Well, you and Mr. Spock have tangled with him before...and Uhura says that he was staring at me this morning during my shift." Chekov says. "Now, every one of us have something to lose as long as Kirk's in command."

"If your'e asking what I think your'e asking..." Mccoy says.

"You hate Kirk, we hate Kirk." Chekov says. "It's only fair we join forces."

"It wouldn't be fair to Spock..." Mccoy says. "He's loyal to Jim..."

"That's why I'm talking to you...Maybe you can persuade Spock somehow?" Chekov asks. "Diagnose Kirk as unfit for command, perhaps?"

"Persuade him how? Just go up to him and say 'The Captain's too horny, so we should kill him?' It isn't that easy, Chekov!" Mccoy says. "Besides...I have some plans for Spock. Whatt if this little mutiny of yours ruins it?"

"I'm not saying to rush it..." Chekov says. "Wait until the day after Spock comes back from his station assignment. Just explain to him the threat Kirk proposes. If he doesn't want to do it, we won't pressure you or him again, but at least consider."

Mccoy rolls his eyes.

"Sigh...Fine." Mccoy says. "But I'm not talking to him about this for at least a day or two. I have to do something first."

"Ok, as long as you consider it, Doctor...That's enough." Chekov says, walking towards the door. "Sweet dreams, Doctor. And thanks for hearing me out."

Chekov leaves the room as Mccoy instinctively digs into one of his enarby drawers, and takes out a small brown, wool-covered box.

He opens it to secure a diamond ring.

"Whew..." Mccoy says. "That was a close one...I hope my bearded _thy'la_ will say yes!"

Chekov, meanwhile, walks back down the hallway to Sulu's quarters.

_"I hope this little plan of mine works, or I'm dead! If Spock doesn't agree to this setup, we're all fucked over!"_

The corridors are dark due to how late it is.

Chekov fails to notice the figure following him, obscured by shadow...

* * *

Scenes switch to Sulu's quarters.

Sulu is laying on his bed as he note the time.

_"Taking Navigator an awful long time...Maybe I should go looking for him...?" _

Sulu goes into his drawer and takses out two knives.

He places them each into holsters on his belt that would usually house Phasers.

He leaves his quarters and seals the door.

_"MMMMMGGGHHH!"_

Sulu hears the faint muffled cry as he draws one knife and proceeds through the dark corridor.

He sees someone, obscured by darkness, stuggling to maintain a hold on Chekov, whose mouth is gagged by the figure's hand.

"Aha!"

Sulu rushes towards the figure as it drops Chekov and runs.

Chekov watches as Sulu rushes down the corridor, and fades into the darkness.

"Sulu! Wait!"

Chekov follows the two as they approach Sick Bay.

Mccoy is seen laying back on his chair until he hears the sounds and shouting.

"What the hell-?"

He grabs his Agonizer from his pocket and waits outside of Sick Bay's entrance as he sees the figure and the other two hot on his heels.

Instinctively he manages to push his Agonizer onto the body of the shadowy figure, it falling to the ground.

Sulu and Chekov stop next to Mccoy.

"What the hell happened here?" Mccoy asks.

"This person was trying to kidnap me..." Chekov says. "Hikaru saved my ass."

"My toy is my own. I don't share." Sulu says.

Mccoy looks down at the unconcious figure as he drags the body into Sick Bay and dims what little light there is.

He lays the body on the Bio-Bed as the dim light shines on the figure, who is wearing a black cloak to hide his or her identity.

"Let's see what's behind Door Number One." Mccoy says as he peels the hood off of the figure's head.

It's none other than a random crewman.

"It's just some rookie..." Sulu says. "But why would he want to kidnap Navigator?"

"Maybe some idiot with delusions of grandeur." Mccoy says.

"The cloak's weird, too." Sulu says. "He wasn't trying to be stealthy. He stands out. Maybe he wanted to be caught...Or to lead us somewhere."

Chekov points to the figure right sleeve.

"I see something wedged in there."

Mccoy reaches into the figure's cloak and pulls out an envelope...and a dildo.

Sulu chuckles.

"Oh, my..." Sulu says. "He must've been a horny bastard."

Mccoy takes the envelope.

He opens the envelope as a paper with bold letters is seen.

**"Scratch my back and i'll scratch yours."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chekov asks.

"It's a Terran saying meaning 'you help me, i'll help you.'" Sulu says. "But who could want to 'help' a rookie? And why would he have a dildo in his sleeve?"

Just then, Captai Kirk enters the room.

"Ah, a little gathering, eh?" Kirk says. "The Computer detected a small concentration of lifeforms in Sick Bay, but all I see is the help conversing. Got something to hide, gentlemen?"

"Not really." Sulu says. "This idiot was trying to kidnap Chekov. Mccoy intercepted him as I ran after him, and we found these."

Mccoy hands Kirk the note and the dildo.

"Hmmm...Ok, i'll bite." Kirk says. "But why was Chekov out of his quarters in the first place?"

"I was looking for something to help me sleep, Captain." Chekov says.

"And I was just about to catch him and give it to him when they all started running after this guy." Mccoy says, handing Chekov a syringe. "He forgot it when he left. Must've been tired."

"Ok, I'll pretend to believe you this time, but I've got my eyes on you three. Kill the suspect, then all of you go to sleep." Kirk says.

Kirk also takes the dildo, which Mccoy left on the desk.

"And I'll be taking this, too..." Kirk says. "Why waste it?"

Kirk leaves the room as the Sick Bay doors close.

Mccoy's face retains nervous tension as the other two look on.

"Somthing wrong, Doctor?" Chekov asks.

"This wasn't a coincedence." Mccoy says. "Kirk planned this out from the very begining. I think he intended to kidnap Chekov, probably to rape him. He then realized something was wrong and found us here."

"I thought so." Sulu says. "He usually doesn't give a crap what senior officers do on their own time...Unless he thinks we're after him. Would also explain the dildo. That isn't something one usually carries around in public."

"Did Uhura and Scott rat us out?" Chekov asks.

"I doubt it." Sulu says. "Aside from some praise, they don't gain anything out of doing that. This was the Captain's mess through and through."

"So Kirk really IS trying to break the bridge apart...I was hesitant at first, tinking it was just lover's paranoia on your part, Chekov..." Mccoy says. "Now this means he'll go after Spock and me...But not when I'm this close to an answer. I have to know what he'll say..."

"This is what I tried to warn you about, Doctor." Chekov says. "And with the Captain's influence in the Empire, he can do some serious harm..."

"I've made up my mind." Mccoy says. "I WILL join your'e little team. But I have to finish my business with Spock first before I tell him anything. Understand?"

"Take all the time you need." Sulu says. "We aren't in a rush. Especially since Spock's the whole key to this little power shift. We're useless without him."

The three hear slight moaning as the crewman wakes up.

Mccoy instinctively moves and ties the crewman up to the Bio-Bed with it's built-in straps.

"Well, well." Sulu says, walking over to the patient. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty's awake..."

The crewman looks up to see Sulu smiling evilly, Mccoy looking down on him, and Chekov behind Sulu, angry.

"T-This isn't what you think..." The crewman says.

"Seems pretty simple..." Mccoy says. "A little bribe to get you to capture Pavel Chekov for Captain Kirk. Probably got the dildo for that little extra suck-up, a promotion, maybe?"

"You know, rookie, I don't share my toys..." Sulu says. "You need to learn to play fair. Maybe some tough love is in order..."

Sulu takes out his knife and positions the blade by where the crewman's heart is.

"Start talking, you." Chekov says. "Or your'e shish-kabob."

"We'll let you live if you just tell us who sent you." Sulu says. "We have a pretty good idea, anyway. But, let's hear it from the horse's mouth."

"I...I'll die if I say who!" The crewman says.

"You'll die if you don't. Chekov says, walking up to the crewman and spiting in his face. "Now talk! Before I kill you anyways!"

"Sigh...This kid went way too soon..." Mccoy says, opening a drawer and taking out surgical tools. "Might as well start the autopsy."

The crewman starts breathing heavily, becoming nervous.

Sweat falls out of his forehead as fear takes over.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk!" The man says. "But you've gotta offer me protection...Ok?"

"Fair enough..." Sulu says. "You scratch our backs, we'll scratch yours. Now start scratching..."

"It was...Ki-AHHH...AGGGHHHKKKK!"

The crewman starts convulsing as Mccoy rushes to his drawrs and takes out a tricorder.

He scans the man.

"Damn it! Somethings constricting his airways...Almost like it's attacking his body from the inside!" Mccoy says.

"Who was it?" Sulu yells.

"K...Ki-Kirrrrrkkkkkkkk..." The man says, as he stops convulsing, and goes limp.

Mccoy scans one more time.

"He's dead..." Mccoy says. "But how?"

Mccoy switches Tricorder settings and gasps when something comes up.

"What's happening?" Chekov asks.

"This man...He swallowed an Agonizer!" Mccoy says.

"What?" Chekov says. "Who would be stupid enough to do such a thing?"

"Someone duped into believing he could get power fast...Or forced into odd jobs to ensure it's removal...Or both..." Sulu says.

"It seems as if it was programmed to trigger whenever the kid said Kirk's name." Mccoy says. "Is it a new prototype?"

"The Empire would've given it to all of the Bridge crew if it was..." Sulu says. "Kirk must've modified it."

"Sigh...I think the last thing we all need to do is dwell on this right now. You guys go to sleep, I'll harvest the organs and get some shut-eye myself." Mccoy says.

"Ok, if your'e sure." Sulu says. "Let's go, Navigator."

Chekov nods as him and Sulu head for the door.

Chekov turns to look back at Mccoy.

"Thanks again, Doctor." Chekov says. "Your'e nicer than you try to be."

Mccoy just gives them a playful smirk as the two leave the room.

The Doctor then gets his autopsy tools and begins to perform the autopsy.

* * *

Scenes switch to the next day.

The entire Bridge crew is awfully quiet.

Kirk sits in his Captain's chair as Spock enters the room.

The Vulcan senses the tension in the Brdige crew, but says nothing.

"Hello, Captain." Spock says.

"Hey there, Spock." Kirk says. "Mr. Chekov, any planets within this system?"

"None so far, Captain. Life-form and ship readings are negative. I guess we're wandering again." Chekov replies.

Kirk audibly bangs his hand on one of his chair's edges.

"Damn it! We haven't seen any action in over a week and a half!" Kirk says. "Sigh..."

* * *

Scenes switch to four hours later.

Aside from a communication rendevous with the ISS Hermes, and a brief power failiure with the engines, nothing important happened.

"Ok, all of you get off of my bridge." Kirk says. "Except you, Spock. I need your help with something."

The Bridge crew leaves, while Sulu and Chekov stop short of the door shortly after everyone else leaves.

"So, what should we do now?" Chekov says. "I am pretty tired."

"Are you...in the mood?" Sulu asks.

"No...After last night, I'm kind of tense..." Chekov says.

Spock is heard from behind the Bridge entrance door as him and Captain Kirk converse.

Sulu and Chekov listen in curiously.

"My duties are done for the night, Captain. May I be excused?" Spock asks.

Kirk turns his chair to face Spock.

"Yeah, sure." Kirk says lazily.

Spock attenpts to leave until Kirk calls him back.

"Oh, I thought i'd slip you this." Kirk says. "I don't care how in love you are with Doctor Mccoy. I will take him one day, you know, And it'll be all your fault for not being there. You'll feel the same helplessness I did when you and him ganged up on me. Revenge is a dish best served cold, Spock. And I assure you, you'll freeze when I'm through with you."

Chekov and Sulu look at each other as Kirk's intentions become confrimed.

"I doubt that will ever happen, Captain." Spock says. "My knowledge of your weaknesses, your schedule, and your allies and enemies will cause your'e untimely death should you choose to perform such an illogical action. And if you come near Mccoy for that purpose..."

"...I will rip you apart."

Sulu and Chekov start walking down the corridor in order to not attract attention.

"Ok, that's it." Chekov says. "Now we have evidence."

"Looks like King Kirk and his knight are having trouble in paradise. Hopefully Mccoy can get an answer out of the Vulcan by tomorrow night." Sulu says.

Spock walks out of the Bridge entrance and directly past Sulu and Chekov, ignoring their presence completely.

"Let's go to my quarters, Navigator." Sulu says. "It isn't safe out here with so many spies."

Sulu and Chekov enter the Turbolift.

"Deck Three." Sulu says as it begins to move.

The two exit the Turbolift.

"It's awfully deserted." Sulu says.

It's ture. The hallways are empty, aside from an agitated Spock walking over to Sick Bay.

Sulu and Chekov cautiously follow him, then stop short of a corridor, blocked from sight by a wall corner.

Spock enters Sick Bay as two guards step outside to meet him.

"That's strarnge...Mccoy isn't known to have guards on hand." Chekov says.

He enters the room as two Starfleet officers walk towards him.

One of them summons a knife while the other tries to tackle Spock.

Spock moves out of the way effortlessly as the officer falls on his knees, and is knocked to the ground by a neck chop.

The knife-user attempts to lunge at Spock only for the Vulcan to disarm him, the knife falling onto the nearby desk.

However, the officer is crafty, and tries to maintain a strangle hold on Spock while reaching for the discarded knife.

Mccoy enters from his quarters.

"Ok, this is getting too heated!" Sulu whispers to Chekov.

Mccoy enters from his quarters and immediately punches the guard holding Spock.

The guard lunges at Mccoy, only for Spock to hold him down from behind.

"Who sent you?" Mccoy asks. "Was it Kirk?"

"Fuck you!" The guard says.

"You tell me who sent you, and I just might let you live...Maybe even put a good word in." Mccoy says.

"It...It was the Captain." The guard says, tense. "Our mission was to impede Spock from meeting you...T-That's all! We weren't gonna kill either of you, honest!"

"Ok. What a good boy." Mccoy says, as he reaches into his drawers, what he has in his hand obscured from view by the limitations of what Sulu and Chekov can see.

"W-What is that?" The Guard asks.

"Oh,this?" Mccoy asks, holding up what appears to be a syringe. "Just a little bit of poison. A reward for spillin' your'e guts out to me. Spock, hold him down tighter."

"N-NOOOO! Please! Spare me!" The Guard says.

Mccoy rolls one of the guards sleeves up and holds the syringe near the guard's arm.

The guard then slumps into Spock's arms as Spock immediately thriows the body out of the doors to Sick Bay, it landing parallel from SUlu and Chekov's position.

Sulu's eyes grow wide.

"Let's get out of here, Navigator!" Sulu says.

Chekov nods as him and Sulu walk hurriedly across the opposite pathway, then turn onto a right pathway in a fork.

They reach Sulu's quarters as Sulu opens the door.

Him and Chekov enter the room.

"Computer, seal the door!" Sulu says.

"AFFIRMATIVE. DOOR SEALED."

Sulu and Chekov both sit on Sulu's bed, cathcing their breath.

"Ok." Chekov says. "Now we know that the Captain's trying to break everybody apart..."

"That kidnapper last night and now this whole thing...There's no denying it now." Sulu says.

"Kirk must be assassinated!" They both say in unison.

The scene zooms out as the story ends...


End file.
